


pay the bear no mind

by phasmophilia



Series: hey tom look it's the them [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, kaz is an astronaut gundham is a supreme leader, me writing this not having seen dr3: wow, not to be associated w o-mota, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmophilia/pseuds/phasmophilia
Summary: in which kazuichi should not have to sit right next to a giant bear, he's supposed to go to space, what the fuck.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: hey tom look it's the them [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	pay the bear no mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOUDAMCORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/gifts).



Kazuichi marched into class, ready to make the most of this new setting. Hope's Peak Academy… He had really made it!

He went to the back of the class, sitting next to a blonde wearing a suit and tie. He noted how… elegant the boy seemed. He tried to make conversation. "Uhh, hey! I'm Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Astronaut! what's your--"

The blonde looked up, giving him a short glare. He then turned back to the book he was reading. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Pianist. Leave me be."

Understood. Souda turned away. He'd have went to his backpack and gotten out his phone, but he was a bit distracted. You see, he had just made eye contact with a grizzly bear.

"AHH!" The astronaut squealed. He'd be ashamed of his voice crack if it weren't for the… **bigger matters at hand here.** "Holy shit, dude!"

The person in front of him turned their head, raising an eyebrow. "Is there an issue, bright one?" The person had quite the deep voice. He noted the scar on the other's eye-- and the leash in their hand.

" **Um. Y'think?** " Kazuichi responded, gesturing to the bear. The taller followed his gesture to the bear, squinting before laughing.

"Ah, you are afraid of the Mighty Grizzner! Fear not, mortal, he does not crave your flesh!" The noirette was… quite the character, it seemed. "He will treat you with benevolence, fool! Well, as long as you stay on my good side, that is! _Fuhahaha!_ "

Souda blinked once, twice. What the fuck? "Could you tell your… Grizzner to back off, dude?" He scooted his chair towards Fuyuhiko, who hadn't even looked up from his book.

"That… I cannot do," The other reached and gave the bear a pat on the head. "Grizzner finds you worth his time, and I suggest you be grateful, mortal! For that means you must be quite powerful!"

Souda went to retaliate, but they wouldn't let him. "I am Gundham Tanaka, Ultimate Supreme Overlord of ICE! Bow down to me, mortal!" Gundham introduced themself.

Kazuichi gave him a look, rolling his eyes. He supposed he should be a bit nervous around a _Supreme Overlord,_ but truthfully, the other was strange in a more fun way. He was much more scared of the bear, who was still staring him down. Geez… "I'm, uh, Kazuichi Souda. Ultimate Astronaut. Is your bear, like… hungry?"

“Certainly not. He was fed this morning.” Gundham smirked, and Kazuichi let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God, I’m safe!” He groaned out. Gundham gave him a look before shaking their head. “WHA- _What do you mean I’m not--?_ ”

Before Kazuichi could finish, something popped out of the other’s scarf. What the-- **A hamster.** Souda stared in awe.

“You are in the presence of the four Dark Devas of Destruction, Kazuichi. You are clearly unsafe!” Gundham cackled, and Kazuichi instantly relaxed.

Jeez, that was… Adorable, in a way. And, homosexuality aside, it seemed clear to Kazuichi that Gundham's animals weren't quite as dangerous as they seemed.

Maybe he could get used to sitting behind this loud, _intense_ supreme leader, and all their animals.

… Even the bear, but only because Gundham was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> ice - institute of creatures and enviromentalism. just a lil cute thing idk
> 
> these r all short i need to accept this but i feel bad nonetheless


End file.
